Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3x - 9}{5x + 4} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-3x - 9) \times 4} {(5x + 4) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-12x - 36}{5x + 4}$